


More Than Friends

by Calofisteri



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calofisteri/pseuds/Calofisteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Clara's intake of alcohol leads to unexpected developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

_Being chased by huge, slimy green aliens with six eyes isn’t fun. Having to run away in fear of having one of your hearts ripped out because apparently only the right heart of Timelords can be digested by the Orcanisters, who are quite hungry, isn’t fun. It’s exhausting._

But even worse: it’s boring. It’s really, truly boring if you have to do it alone. And sadly, Clara wasn’t around.  


The Doctor hadn’t seen her the whole day and he was starting to miss her. It was rather weird. He used to go weeks without seeing her and it felt like a few minutes. Sure, he loved having her around, but he didn’t mind being without her. But somehow, times had changed. It was quite the opposite now. Suddenly every second without her seemed like a few weeks. The Doctor had no idea why, it was really unusual. Everything was just so... _boring_ if it didn’t include Clara.  


Quickly, the Doctor stepped into his TARDIS and closed the doors. He decided to leave the planet Orcanis and leave its hungry citizens to themselves. He had no reason to fight them anyway, they didn’t mean any harm. Well, not really. They were just hungry, basically.

He wandered around in his TARDIS, contemplating where to go next.  
_What Clara might be up to?_ he wondered. _Damn, Clara Oswald. Always on my mind, aren’t you?_  
The last time he talked to her she told him about a party she had to go to. It was something from school, a party the teachers wanted to throw.  


_“Teachers throw parties?” he asked her amused._  
“Yes,” Clara answered, “we do that once a month. They figured it’s a good way to talk to each other about our students, you know.” She sighed. “It’s really annoying but I’ve skipped the last three times.. I should probably go tonight.”  
  


The Doctor smiled thinking about the conversation. “Clara Oswald..”, he said to himself, “skipping your own obligations. What an amazing teacher.”  


He decided to visit her. What could go wrong? She would probably be happy. He was bored, she would surely be bored at that weird party as well, and he felt obligated to put her out of that misery.

He landed the TARDIS in front of Coal Hill. Or.. At least he thought he did. What actually happened was that he accidently landed inside of the school. In the back of the room where the party took place. No one noticed the noise. Most of them were too drunk to care anyway. Except for Clara, because no matter what, Clara always noticed. Clara would never miss the noise of the TARDIS, Clara would never not feel the Doctor when he was near.

 

Once she noticed the familiar sound she automatically started smiling. The party wasn’t _that_ bad, but that was mostly because of the alcohol, not because of the other teachers. It wasn’t that she didn’t like and appreciate her colleagues, but they just weren’t the Doctor. She knew one thing: after all the things she’d seen, all the stuff she learned about, life on Earth would always be boring. How could she have fun being in a room with a few teachers who felt like throwing a party every month, with the excuse of ‘ _wanting to discuss stuff teachers need to discuss’_ but who actually just wanted to drink because they were just as bored, when she knew she out of all people had the chance to escape that boredom?  
She liked her job, liked the children, but it didn’t fulfil her. Without Danny there was nothing keeping her on Earth anymore. Going on adventures with the Doctor was the only way for her to escape her thoughts, her sadness and her boredom. If it was up to her, she could run with the Doctor forever and never come back to Earth. But she couldn’t tell him that. She would _never_ say that to him.

 

Despite all this, at the moment she was happy. A little bit too happy, a little bit too drunk. She couldn’t wait to get to the TARDIS and see the Doctor. She was only waiting for him. Somehow she just knew he was going to come. She opened the big blue door and staggered inside, laughing, greeting the Doctor with a loud “Hey there!”

 

The Doctor was as bit taken aback when he saw just _how_ drunk she was. He had never seen her like that. He had yet to decide if it was annoying or amusing.

  
“Oh my, Clara, how much did you drink?”  
“Uh, well. Quite a bit.” She laughed and shrugged.  
“There’s really something wrong with that school, I swear. Where do you guys get all that alcohol from? Do you have that stored in the basement?”  
Clara got closer to the Doctor, touched his arm, looked him in the eyes and laughed.  
“I. Don’t. Know. Haha!”  
The Doctor shook his head. “Oh my.”  
“Aaanyway. What’s up? Why did you come?”  
“Um.. I..” now that was something to think about. Why _did_ he come? After all, he always came around and picked her up for an adventure, when he needed her for something. But this time there was no mission, no danger, no chase. Maybe he still needed her. Just not for an adventure.  
“I… I don’t.. um..”  
Clara chuckled. “Oh. You don’t have a reason! Aw. You missed me, didn’t you.”  
“I thought it would be nice to just, you know, ask you how you are and stuff.”  
“Nah. We talked just a few hours ago though. And you don’t do that kind of stuff.”  
“What?”  
“Talk. Chat. You don’t just turn up to ask me how I’m doing.”  
“Well, and you normally don’t drink that much.”  
Clara laughed again and got even closer to him. To his irritation, she started stroking his arm.  
“Hm.. how do you know? How do you know what kind of stuff I get up to when you’re not around?”  
The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes, his voice getting kind of softer, lower, quieter.  
“Well, hopefully you’re not this drunk all the time.”  
“Oh, Doctor.. No. I’m not. I do adult stuff though..”, she started whispering in his ear, “way naughtier adult stuff..”  
The Doctor shuddered. “Clara, what are you doing?”  
“Do you want to know more about the naughty stuff I do on Earth, Doctor?”  
Despite being drunk, Clara managed to talk in her most erotic, teasing voice.  
The Doctor was confused. This was Clara, his best friend. The person he loved more than anyone else.. platonically. She was his friend. Nothing more. Then why did he feel so weird about this? Not weird in the _‘my-drunk-friend-is-trying-to-sleep-with-me-please-help’_ -way, but in the _‘my-drunk-friend-is-trying-to-sleep-with-me-and-I-feel-like-I-kind-of-like-it’_ -way.  


But he couldn’t let this happen. They’d both regret it. He would feel guilty for the rest of his life. That’s what he told himself.  
But she started kissing his neck with her soft, beautiful red lips, and it just felt so good. He closed his eyes as her lips started to touch his. This wasn’t right.. but it felt amazing.  
“C-Clara.. stop.. you’re drunk.”  
“I know what I’m doing.”  
And as she said this sentence, he actually believed her. She didn’t sound drunk in that moment. She sounded like the Clara he knew, the stubborn Clara, the strong-willed Clara, the Clara who always got her way. She actually wanted this. And, to his own surprise, so did he. And he stopped feeling bad about it.  
He kissed her back. He couldn’t quite understand what he was feeling in that moment. It felt so good.. it was like he could feel his two hearts exploding. He loved Clara. More than a friend. He really, really loved her.

He opened his mouth and let her tongue get inside. He grabbed her head and quiet moans started escaping from both of their mouths. She took his hands and put them to her boobs, let him feel them. She wanted him to feel her whole body. Her clit was pressed against his erection as they started moving up and down against the console of the TADRIS.  
Clara grinned whenever the Doctor let out a little moan. He was so gentle and loving with his touches. It was clear that she was the one in control.  
She moved his hands on her back, giving him a sign to unzip her short black dress.  
The Doctor hesitated a few seconds but then pulled her dress down and let them switch sides, so that her semi-naked body leaned against the console.  
He stopped the kissing for a moment to look at her. Her body was so beautiful. She was so, so beautiful. How he didn’t realize how insanely attracted he was to her before this was beyond him.  
“Are you sure?”, the Doctor asked one final time.  
“Yes”, Clara smiled, now looking almost sober.  
He got closer to her again, started kissing her mouth, her neck and her nipples. Her moans sounded so sweet and beautiful to him, he almost wanted it to never end.  
His kisses aroused her so much, she couldn’t wait any longer to feel him inside her. She opened his zipper and pulled down his pants. His boner was massive.  
He quickly removed her underpants and when she spread her legs, he started fucking her against the console.

At the beginning it was a slow, candenced movement. They looked each other in the eyes; both seeing the love of the other.  
He kissed her neck as he started moving faster and faster, while both of their moans got louder.  
  
Every time the Doctor felt his orgasm coming closer he slowed down a bit. He didn’t want it to end, not yet. He wanted to hear Clara’s lovely moans, he wanted to feel this extreme pleasure for longer.  
She didn’t mind. She didn’t want it to end either. This was, without a doubt, the _best party ever_.  
  
The movement got faster again, and this time they both couldn’t hold it in anymore. The Doctor didn’t slow down, he wanted to feel even more, he wanted to come inside of her.

„Oh my god.. Clara..“  
„I love you“, Clara screamed as she came, having the best orgasm she ever experienced in her entire life. Triggered by how incredibly amazing and good this felt, this was probably the best situation to say it.  
The Doctor followed right after, knowing how uncontrollably loud his moans were, but he didn’t care.  


There were a few moments of silence when they were finished. The Doctor looked down, trying to think of words to say, but he didn’t have to. He looked up to see Clara smile – not even looking drunk anymore – and he immediately smiled back. He didn’t feel bad or guilty. They didn’t ruin anything. So what if they were more than best friends? Life was too short, even for a Timelord, to hide feelings.  
Clara laughed shyly, completely opposed to the extremely confident persona she was about half an hour ago, when she decided to have sex with the Doctor.  
„We.. I mean I, I should probably go to sleep.“  
The Doctor smiled at her.  
„Yes. Um, so should I, I guess.“  
Clara chuckled. „Remember when you told me you only sleep when I don’t watch?“  
„Yeah, well, I guess that will change now. If you want to sleep in the same bed as me.“  
Clara picked up her clothes while the Doctor put his pants on again.  
„You know, I personally can’t _wait_ to see your bedroom“, she said as they walked along a hallway oft he TADRIS together.

 

 


End file.
